


Into Our Retreat

by CaledonRetreat



Series: Caledon Retreat Smut Collection [1]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, First Time, Group Sex, Multi, Polyamory, Polygamy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaledonRetreat/pseuds/CaledonRetreat
Summary: A three-strong group of Sylvari lovers are separated by distance, but in the private corners of the Dream, they can explore their love for one another in every way.





	Into Our Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> To briefly set the scene, as this is part of a larger story; Aerona is a growing female Warden, Dal is a stoic male Guardian, and Carwyr is a light-hearted male rogue. The three of them enter Dal’s Dreamscape, a deeply personal and private section of the Dream, with the aim to bond on a deeper level. Hint; they do.
> 
> Written for Seren, you can find her art of these characters (SFW & NSFW) @sassmasterhareth
> 
>  **If you would like your own smutty fic written, please don't hesitate to contact me and we can discuss details** :D Peace and love x

He held out a hand to both of them and they took it, used to this ritual now. Carwyr closed his eyes as he sought the connection to Dal; enveloping himself in the older Sylvari’s tranquility.

When he opened his eyes once more, they were stood at the edge of a lake, waves lapping gently over their feet. The sun was setting but it wasn’t cold; more like a Summer’s evening, a comfortable heat that wasn’t harsh. The water was fringed by weeping willows, leaves draping over the surface, and a small island stood out in the distant centre of the pool.

Aerona kneeled down to the water, letting her fingertips brush through the waves. “It’s warm..!”

“Want to swim?”

“Can we?” Aerona’s mouth was a perfect circle.

“Of course,” Dal replied with a small smile, before turning to Carwyr. “Help me with my armour?”

Carwyr was about to protest; he’d never worn a suit of plate in his life; all those buckles looked complicated, surely Aerona, who wore similar armour all the time, would be able to remove it? But Dal caught his eye before he could speak, and he was taken aback by a sudden flash of panic from Dal.

“Shall we catch you up, Aerona?” Carwyr asked her; she’d taken to wearing homegrown leaves during her time off in the Grove, which wouldn’t take at all long to remove.

Aerona, who was obviously able to feel the nerves rolling through the air from Dal, politely avoided the topic, instead giving them a reassuring smile. “Take your time.”

She turned away from them, and with a rustle of leaves dropping to the ground, stepped into the waters, leaving them alone on the shoreline.

Carwyr turned back to Dal, whose anxiety was making him worry by proxy. “If you were this nervous about it, you didn’t need to feel pressured into bringing us here so soon.”

“That’s not it.” Dal’s expression wavered, and if he was struggling to find the words he wanted. Instead, he took hold of Carwyr’s wrist, the skin contact allowing him to send a flood of concepts directly without being broadcast to Aerona. Carwyr’s eyes widened.

Oh.

Suddenly Carwyr couldn’t meet his Dal’s gaze, the images filling his mind causing his cheeks to heat. “I didn’t realise you had that kind of intention.”

“Yeah, well…” Dal shuffled awkwardly. “I just felt like it was time for us.”

Carwyr managed to drag his eyes up to Dal’s face; the older Sylvari’s blush matched his own. “Have you ever… done this before?”

Dal shook his head. “Even had there been anyone, there was never time, with the Vigil.” He paused. “Have you?”

Carwyr gave him a small smile. “For me, there was never going to be anyone but you two.”

Both their attentions drifted to Aerona’s pale form in the distance, half obscured beneath the water.

“Do you think, Aerona…?” Carwyr trailed off.

Dal shrugged. “It’s not uncommon amongst the Wardens, so I’ve heard.”

“Guess she’ll be putting those leadership lessons to good use then.” A rather risque picture entered Carwyr’s mind, and he only realised it had been broadcast to others from the spluttering out on the lake. “Oops.”

Dal snorted. “Let’s not get too ahead of ourselves. Come, help me out of these.”

Carwyr set to work unbuckling the plates under Dal’s guidance, trying to keep his mind off the heat of the menders skin when his fingers brushed it. Dal had returned to his usual self controlled self; Carwyr had to admit he was a little jealous, as his stomach felt like it was doing backflips and he was sure it showed on his face.

When the last plate was removed, Dal nodded his thanks. Carwyr realised this was the first time he had ever seen the man out of his bulky armour; he looked surprisingly slender out of it, standing in his undershirt and fitted trousers. Carwyr realised he was staring when Dal quirked a brow at him.

“S-sorry.”

“You don’t need to be.” Dal reached a hand towards him, and before Carwyr knew it, he was deftly unlacing his fighting leathers. “It's… flattering.”

He tugged the shirt off his shoulders, so close that Carwyr could feel his breath on his cheek. Dal placed a hand on his skin, feeling the frantic thumping of his chest.

“Now you’re the one that’s nervous.” He smiled softly. “What a pair the two of us make.”

Carwyr chuckled. “Guess we need Aerona to straighten us out. Shall we?”

Dal nodded his agreement, and the pair of them discarded the rest of their clothes. Casual nudity wasn’t a big deal in Sylvari culture, but the intention here was vastly different; Carwyr was hyper aware of the man next to him as they strode into the waters. Aerona wasn’t far out, just enough to have given them some privacy. Facing away from them, he could see the curve of her back disappear below the surface.

“Everything alright?” She turned slightly at their approach.

“Perfectly,” said Dal as he and Carwyr waded into the shallows after her. She let the waves of their approach splash against her skin, searching out for their hands beneath the rippling surface.

A comforting sensation of connection and understanding raced through them as the woman connected the three of them, hearts beating nervously in time. They walked through the shallow water together in silence, the evening sun making the water sparkle languidly.

Carwyr kept stealing glances across Aerona and Dal, his emotions transmitted; an building sense of excitement and disbelief that made Aerona’s head bow a little in embarrassment.

“There it is,” Dal said, pointing to the squat island in the middle of the lake. “I hope I remembered to clean it.” Partially hidden from view was a small house, its walls made from wicker and soft wood.

“Oh Dal, it’s lovely!” said Aerona. She pulled on their hands, leading them through the shallows of the shore and onto the tiny beach. Grass brushed at their feet as they crept quietly towards the secluded little building, and the tension was mounting.

“A good place for it,” mused Carwyr quietly. He realised the other two were looking at him, eyebrows cocked. “I just mean that it’s, y’know… picturesque.” Aerona giggled shyly, lacing her hands together coyly to hide an area she had previously not been embarrassed about.

Dal marched forwards and open the door to the cabin. The daylight cast a warm glow inside, and a tropical breeze circulated through. It was small inside, but comfortable, with soft rugs and long couches lining the edges, small tables and reading desks and a collection of neatly stored books.

He lead them quickly, almost skipping, to a bedroom at the back. The bed was low and wide, light filtering from high open slats that let a tastlising and sweet scent drift in. Aerona entered and passed him slowly, brushing her hand across his chest and smiling at him intensely, her eyes wide.

Carwyr followed, hovering at the edge of the room. He fixed Dal with a strange look.

“Is everything alright?” Dal asked. “If this isn’t suitable for you, we could-”

Carwyr pressed his lips against Dal’s without warning. He moved so fast he almost tripped, and the pressure was a little too hard to be natural, but Dal felt a thrill go through him, a rush that shot to the ends of his fingers. He heard Aerona gasp at the shared sensation, and lost himself in the moment.

Carwyr pulled away and the two men smiled at each other. They knew that there was no going back now, not after that burning, heart-pounding moment. Unhappy at being left out, Aerona took their arms and pulled them to the low bed, the soft linens shifting as they scrambled aimlessly to be nearer one another.

They sat themselves against the wall and took a collective breath. They smiled nervously at each other, feeling out each other’s eagerness and shyness.

Dal was the first to move. He brushed Aerona’s cheek lovingly, kissing her softly and caressing her neck. Carwyr watched them, trying not to gawk as he felt his heart jump up and down at the soft passion shared between the two people he treasured more than anything else.

“We’ve not forgotten about you,” Aerona giggled. She pulled him closer and kissed him hard, showing off that she was in control. Carwyr hummed happily and kissed her back, feeling more and more emboldened as their mouths locked in a deep, rolling kiss.

He pushed it further, gently sucking her lip and gently biting, hoping that he’d learnt from the humans well enough to please Aerona. She squeaked and he let go, shotting back in panic. His blurted apologies fell on deaf ears as he felt his cock ache between his legs, pleasure that wasn’t his transmitted through the Dream.

Dal was leaning over Aerona’s shoulder, his fingers massaging the soft pink bud between her legs as he nibbled her neck. She looked stiff and surprised, but left out a soft sigh and relaxed with a smile.

“Don’t mind me,” Dal growled, “It’s him I want you to focus on.” Aerona reached out and pulled Carwyr close again.

“I’ll need you to let me know if this is right,” she whispered secretively. He sat up on his heels and Dal watched with hidden amusement as his eyes popped and fluttered as Aerona wrapped her fingers around his shaft and stroked.

“J-just like that,” he said softly, rocking his hips into her palm. Aerona grabbed Dal’s hand and pushed it further down her hips impatiently, giving him a meaningful nod.

Being overly-careful, Dal delicately teased Aerona’s flower petals apart and pushed a finger inside of her. He started gently, watching her face intently for the slightest sign of discomfort. Her eye twitched a little and she flashed an apologetic smile.

“We’ll need something to help us along, I think,” she said softly. Dal felt his stomach drop and felt a flush of embarrassment; how could he forget something so obvious? Humans must invest too much time into sex for this to be so normal for them.

“I’ve got an idea,” said Carwyr, shuffling closer. Aerona smiled up at him; her Carwyr, his lithe naked body in warm sunlight that made his dark skin glow, his angular face crinkled into a lazy smile as he enjoyed her attentions. Her smile grew as he took Dal’s wrist and pulled him closer.

He took Dal’s finger into his mouth and sucked it slowly, his eyes burning mischievously as he rolled his tongue over the digit. Dal’s eye fluttered and he gawped a little, unable to hide the growing desire he felt for the other man.

“I could watch this for hours,” whispered Aerona to herself. Carwyr was staring so intensely at Dal, he knew exactly what effect he was having. After what felt like far too brief a moment, Carwyr relinquished Dal’s finger and winked.

“As you were,” he said, prompting Aerona to keep stroking. Dal composed himself and sat back beside Aerona, waiting for a confirming nod before running his fingers back along her flower.

“Its slicker than before,” Dal said to himself.

“I enjoyed watching that little show,” Aerona teased. She brushed her thumb along Carwyr’s the sensitive tip of Carwyr’s cock and made him gasp; she wasn’t content with him looking like a very happy and smug cat.

Looking a bit more confident in himself, Dal pressed his finger into Aerona again and cracked a nervous smile when he heard a low groan come from her throat. He felt it too, a stirring between his legs that he’d been too nervous to address before, and by the pearly drop of sap that accumulated at Carwyr’s tip, so did he.

“Guess it’s my turn to get a nice view,” hummed Carwyr as Aerona closed her eyes and wriggled, subtley showing Dal where to go. “But one of the actors isn’t up to scratch.”

All eyes fell on Dal. Then they fell on Dal’s cock, left unattended against his thigh.

“Sorry!” gasped Aerona, “Have I not been paying enough attention to you?”

“No, it’s not that,” he mumbled, a little embarrassed. “I just… I’m more interested in you.”

“But your fun is our fun. Quite literally,” said Carwyr kindly. “Let me help you. Sit back, like that. Just relax, you’ll like this.”

 

Carwyr laid down and parted Dal’s legs, smiling up at him encouragingly. With a little less caution than Aerona, he took Dal’s cock and stroked it a few times.

“Feels weird to hold someone else’s,” he said, his hand rolling up and down confidently as Dal let out a reluctant sigh. “Too tight for you, big man? How do you like it?”

“I’m not sure,” Dal said very slowly. “I don’t get a lot of time to do it myself.” Carwyr cocked an eyebrow.

“Then you’re going to love this next part.” He sized up Dal’s dick with a worried expression. “They look a lot bigger from this angle.” He gave it a little kiss and made Aerona giggle. He stuck his tongue and and rolled it along the back of Dal’s shaft, making the man’s legs jolt in surprise. Carwyr hummed happily and kept licking, shifting his head left and right. He worked his way up and Dal realised he was holding his breath.

With a sly grin, he raised his head and slipped Dal’s tip between his lips. Dal gasp. Carwyr bobbed his head slowly a few times and Dal stiffened. He grabbed Aerona’s hand and squeezed it tightly.

“Good?” she asked him, unable to look away from his scrunched face.

“T-tongue,” he gasped. She looked down at Carwyr. Their eyes met and Carwyr pulled his head back. He opened his mouth and demonstrated for her; his tongue flicked and rolled against a spot at the back of Dal’s tip, and the man tensed and wriggled each time the flesh came into contact.

A little hint for you, said Carwyr’s wink, and he went back to watching Dal’s reactions.

“Carwyr, that feels incredible,” said Dal, head rolled back and eyes squeezed tight in pleasure. Aerona felt a rush of emotions for both of them; Carwyr smirking as he pleasured the reticent Dal, bringing expressions out that neither of them had ever seen before.

Aerona wet a finger in her mouth and circled her bud quickly, biting her lip as she watched Carwyr suck Dal’s cock with increasing passion and confidence. I really could get too used to this, she thought, Carwyr smiling as he sensed the concepts.

“C-Carwyr wait,” Dal suddenly said urgently. Carwyr was happily lapping at the base of his cock when he stopped, eyes wide and inquisitive. “If you keep going like that I’m not gonna last.”

“Oh. So…” Carwyr trailed off unsurely and looked to Aerona for guidance.

“As much as I’ve found that this is definitely a spectator sport that I enjoy,” said Aerona confidently, “I would like to play too.” She looked hard at Dal, whose face suddenly grew serious. He looked from her to Carwyr and back again.

“Are you sure? We don’t have to today, we can stop here.” She shook her head.

“I want this, here, with the two of you.”

Carwyr crawled up through Dal’s legs and kissed him gently, taking his shoulder and guiding him up to his knees. They were silent, a tense anticipation and need for more aching in their chests. Aerona shuffled further down the bed and laid comfortably, holding her arms out to Dal.

The blue-skinned Sylvari was guided by Carwyr, gentle nudges accompanied by whispered encouragement and butterfly-light kisses across his shoulders. As Dal focused on controlling his breathing and leaned down to kiss Aerona softly, Carwyr shuffled aside for a better view.

He leaned against the corner wall and took his cock in hand, allowing the feelings of his two partners to flow fully into him. He watched their lips connect with more passion and felt his own tingling, he watched Aerona rub Dal’s shapely shoulders and felt the brushes himself.

He stroked his cock quickly, feeling his smile growing as Aerona looked into Dal’s eyes and whispered something with a smile. He began to reply but she pulled him closer and kissed him. When they parted he didn’t stage any more protest, but still looked uneasy.

Aerona reached down the thin gap between their bodies and Dal jumped a little as she took his shaft in her hand. After a little shuffling, Dal suddenly looked very eager and Aerona gave him a nod.

With the delicacy of an artisan, he rocked his hips forwards. They all felt an excited pulse go through them as Dal’s tip brushed against Aerona’s slick petals. With Aerona’s hands gently guiding his hips, Dal pressed into her.

The moment he felt himself inside her, he knew that there would never be a moment he would not love this woman. She gave a surprised squeak and gripped his hips to stop him, but smiled and kissed him lovingly. Carwyr moaned to himself, his hand pumping with increasing passion and the stimulation feeding back to his partners.

Dal pulled out of Aerona softly and felt the sting of cool against his tip, before pressing back into her. They both purred as Aerona felt her lover push into her body, the handsome young man closing his eyes as he sighed. It made her heart leap to see him enjoy this, enjoying her.

“Now slowly,” she said, giving his bum a little slap. “Keep going.” He nodded and repositioned himself. He rocked his hips backwards and forwards, daring to go ever so slightly deeper each time, enjoying the hot, tight sensations around his cock that he’d never had the privilege of feeling before.

“You two…” Carwyr breathed. Dal looked at him and he felt his heart tremor; Carwyr pleasuring himself, chest heaving, hand pumping, a look of complete lust in his eyes. Lust directed at him.

Looking back down at Aerona didn’t help. She was fixing him with a predator-wide smile, knowing exactly how good he felt as she kept a tight hold on his hips, encouraging him to keep thrusting.

“Aerona I need to stop,” he gabbled quickly. She kept pulling him into her and made no apology.

“Why?” she moaned mockingly.

“Because I’m- I’m going to-” he said breathlessly, wanting to stop and not embarrass himself but almost unable to stop himself. She leaned up closer to his ear so he could hear her breaths jolt with his thrusts.

“Do it. I love you.”

Dal’s legs shook and his back trembled. He gasped as he came inside Aerona, feeling the exhilarating rush flood through him. His nerves tingled as his cock pulsed, Aerona’s hands and sweet words rushing over him. A deep satisfaction came over him and he took a breath, feeling his head tingle from the heavy breathing. He heard a shuffle and smelled a familiar scent.

“You did great,” crooned Carwyr, planting a kiss on his cheek. Dal couldn’t say anything, too tired and too happy to be embarrassed. He opened his eyes and felt content to see Aerona there, him still inside her and a big smile on her face. Carwyr was nibbling and kissing at him incessantly. “Are you okay?” he asked Aerona.

She smiled a tight smile. “Yeah. A little sore. But that was good.” Dal pulled his cock out of her with a wistful sigh, sitting back on his heels and looking worried.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realise I’d hurt you.” She quickly shook her head quickly.

“It’s just been a while, it happens.”

“But you’ve still not got yours,” Carwyr pointed out, “and if you’re feeling how I’m feeling, you’re still running hot. Dal, why don’t you help me out, give our lady something to look at.”

“Don’t you want to, you know, have a turn? I can keep going!” insisted Aerona, but Carwyr smiled and shook his head.

Dal jumped at the chance to do his lover a service. He allowed himself to be guided behind Carwyr. Aerona could feel her insides stinging a little, and the uncomfortable dripping sensation emerging from between her petals, but she was still turned on and appreciated the scene her purple-skinned lover was setting up; Carwyr kneeling in front of her, nude and just as aroused, with her other more stoic lover moving into position behind him.

“Now, make me feel like I’m worth a million gold,” he demanded softly. He guided Dal’s hands to his front and leaned his head back onto Dal’s shoulder, relaxing and sighing as hands explored his body. Dal was still nervous after all this, and started gently, brushing against Carwyr’s abs and creeping up towards his chest.

“Ooh, kisses,” Carwyr chuckled as Dal began to work on his neck. “Ye-Yesss there, I like that a lot.” When he looked up, he’d achieved what he wanted; Aerona was watching them play, fingers roughly rubbing her bud and another clutching the bedsheets.

Carwyr made an elaborate show of moving his hands across Dal’s and down to his waist, scratching and stroking around his crotch before seizing his cock. He relaxed his acting and got into his own rhythm, feeling Dal’s weight and warmth behind him and hands ranging over him, the beautiful Aerona’s naked form shifting as she pleasured herself in full view of him.

They didn’t last long. Carwyr let out a desperate little laugh before a long moan, knowing they were reaching their peaks with a shared pleasure. He bucked into his hands and came hard at last, Aerona’s hips wriggling and jolting as she gasped into her own orgasm.

After a few blissful seconds, they steadied themselves, the three of them sharing dreamy looks with one another.

“I love you two,” Dal said with quiet confidence, “I really do.”

“Not as much as I do,” panted Carwyr, bumping his behind into Dal’s soft cock playfully.

“I think I give the most,” warned Aerona, looking down at the cum droplets on her hips and running down her thighs. “You two still make me happy even after you made such a mess.”

Carwyr laughed and Dal groaned in embarrassment.

“The water’s plenty clean, we should wash off,” he said. The other two chorsued their agreement and eagerness, and the three of them slipped out of the bedroom, hand in hand, and utterly in love.


End file.
